


All I want for Christmas is you

by heismysoulmate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, iwa and daichi friendship, iwaoi - Freeform, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: "While entering the house you could really feel that Christmas was coming. Oikawa’s first thought was how warm and bright was inside - it was surely due to the fireplace, made of gray stones, in which the fire crackled cheerfully. On the mantel were laying juniper twigs connected with red ribbon, and on them (and actually everywhere in the room) were colorful christmas lights. Paper snowflakes and mistletoe were hung in many places, and on the windows someone drew flying reindeers with fake snow."





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work for three amazing girls:  
> Himarichibi \- cause there's iwaoi  
> Captains Lady \- cause there's daisuga  
> MsScatter \- cause there's mistletoe

That was it.

He was going to finally defeat his enemy. He wanted to thrust him in the ground, make him begging for mercy. But Oikawa Tooru wasn't merciful. This war was ending here, and he was going to win.

He took a deep breath to get ready for a final attack. Cold air burned his lungs, but he didn't pay it any mind, focused on his goal.

He took the ball, stood up and then…

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined, when a snowball hit him right in the chest. He immediately answered with his attack, but his best friend was faster and was already hidden behind a tree, in which his ball of snow hit.

“You surrender, Shittykawa?” 

“Never! Come out, you coward!” Oikawa tried to stay in the battle mood, but he wanted to laugh so much.

It was always like this. Every year, during their snow battle in the Iwaizumi’s garden, Tooru was getting overwhelmed by his good mood and finally started laughing, letting Iwaizumi throw snow at him until the latter was satisfied and was announcing that he won. And maybe Oikawa hated losing more than anything, but when it was with Iwa-chan it was different. With him everything felt different.

However, this time he wasn't going to give in. He wanted at least one win. That's why he was trying to rile Iwaizumi up calling him coward. It seemed to work, because boy looked from his hideout. Tooru took in his hand a big snowball he was keeping for this occasion and launched an attack, but then he suddenly tripped and his “bullet” flew in totally different direction. And he landed on his back, squeaking.

“Shit, Oikawa, you okay?”

Iwaizumi was immediately by his side, worried. And Oikawa wouldn't be himself if he didn't seize the opportunity. So when Hajime leaned to look if he was in one piece, Tooru took another bunch of snow from the ground and threw it in his face.

“I think I won, Iwa-chan,” he said, smirking.

“And I think you're cheating, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi answered, getting rid of the snow from his face, and helping his friend to stand up.

“And I need to agree with Iwaizumi, but man, you look hilarious.” They turned at the sound of the amused voice and saw Daichi standing next to the screen door  separating the backyard from the dining room.

Some time ago it would be weird to see Sawamura Daichi here. But after last game between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno, when emotions subsided, he and Iwaizumi somehow became friends. They still were rivals on the court, but beyond that they were spending time together doing… something. Oikawa wasn’t sure what, but they seemed to have similar personalities and enjoy each other’s company.

And was Oikawa jealous? No. Iwaizumi had the right to have another friends beside him. He was friends with members of their team. Even if they were also Tooru’s friends... And they were usually spending their time all together. But the setter was never invited to spend time with Iwa when he was out with Daichi. Not that he wanted to… Okay, maybe he was a little jealous. Especially if Hajime was going to smile like that at Karasuno’s captain.

“Daichi, hey. What are you doing here?”

“Your mother let me. We were supposed to go to the gym together, remember?” He didn't look mad though, amused smile wasn't leaving his lips.

“It’s already that late? Shit! Sorry Daichi, I kinda lost the track of time. But if you give me ten minutes…”

“Nah, I’m not gonna take you away now. We can go another time.”

“Sorry, I didn't want it to turn out like that.” Iwaizumi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don't worry, just have fun here,” he said sending the smile to Oikawa, who was standing next to Iwaizumi this whole time, feeling kinda left out. Setter smiled back and his smile was totally fake, but probably no one beside Iwaizumi could tell. “Just make sure you don't forget about a party.” When he saw Iwaizumi’s face it was clear that he also forgot about that, which made Daichi laugh. “It’s next Friday.” He added.

“Yes, of course.” Hajime was grateful for cold December air, because his cheeks were already pink, so it was impossible to tell he was blushing. “I’m gonna see you there.”

“Good. Then I’m going.” He nodded his head in Oikawa’s direction and left, still smiling.

Iwaizumi sighed and turned to Oikawa just to see his best friend standing with crossed arms, and looking at him with stern expression.

“You’re gonna explain it to me?”

“Explain what?” Hajime asked, confused.

“If you had plans you could tell me not to come.”

Boy shrugged.

“I wanted to spend time with you, and I thought we're gonna finish before Daichi comes. Not my fault that you got better.”

“Compliments are not gonna lead you anywhere with this, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answered, but some cold escaped his eyes. “And why haven't I heard about any party?”

“But I was asking you if you have any plans next Friday.”

“Yeah, but you didn't tell me it was about a party with Karasuno.” Boy winced at the thought of spending his Friday evening in the company of the crows, Tobio-chan included.

“It’s not. There are gonna be only Asahi and Suga and some of Daichi’s friends. And now stop grumbling and let’s go inside. You’re gonna get cold.”

Oikawa just rolled his eyes and let Iwaizumi drag him inside and make him drink a warm tea.

 

***

 

Party wasn’t an  entirely  proper word for this.

In Daichi’s house gathered a total of maybe twelve people. Not very loud music. No chaos identified with the parties. At least those which Oikawa attended.

But it was nice.

While entering the house you could really feel that Christmas was coming. Oikawa’s first thought was how warm and bright was inside - it was surely due to the fireplace, made of gray stones, in which the fire crackled cheerfully. On the mantel were laying juniper twigs connected with red ribbon, and on them (and actually everywhere in the room) were colorful christmas lights. Paper snowflakes and mistletoe were hung in many places, and on the windows someone drew flying reindeers with fake snow. And there was also Christmas three, decorated with a lot of ornaments and angels’ hair. And the smell. It was definitely the scent of Christmas and it made Oikawa smile. Especially when they were greeted by their host, who seemed really happy that they came (he smiled sincerely at Oikawa, even if they weren't really friends, and he came only because Iwa-chan asked him to, so he wasn’t even officially invited).

Daichi quickly showed them around, but then he was called by Sugawara and excused himself. So they tried to blend in. They talked with a few people and Tooru recognized some of them as a volleyball players, against whom they were playing in the past.

After some time Oikawa was standing and talking with Iwaizumi, when his eyes wandered above his head.

“Mistletoe.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi’s eyes followed, and he also saw a little green plant right above their heads.

Tooru felt his heart fluttering in his chest. He thought about teasing his friend about this situation to get rid of this feeling, but before he could do that Iwaizumi leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Oikawa froze. He felt like his mind stopped working.

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to say something, but then Daichi showed at their side, out of nowhere.

“Iwaizumi, I need your help, can you...?” He looked stressed.

“Yeah,” Hajime shot one final glance at Tooru, who was still standing with the same dumbstruck expression, and went with Sawamura.

“Oikawa, are you okay?”

He saw silver hair and angelic face in front of him. And then Seijoh’s captain raised his hand, and touched the place where Iwaizumi kissed him.

“I don't think I am, Suga-chan,” he answered quietly.

Sugawara felt concerned about not being called his usual nickname, and lead him to the couch.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, sitting next to him.

Oikawa wasn't very open person. He didn't trust almost anyone beside Iwaizumi. And he didn’t even know Sugawara that well. They only saw each other a few times, and had some conversations due to the friendship between Iwa and Daichi. But at that moment he really needed to get this off his chest, and Suga was giving him this positive vibe.

So he told him everything. And didn’t regret it, cause when he finished warm, brown eyes were looking at him with such sympathy, not judging or pitying. It was something akin to understanding.

“But you like him, right?” He asked.

“Obviously,” Oikawa sighed.

“So where do you see a problem?”

“I… I really, REALLY like him. And it was probably supposed to be a friendly kiss or something. He was just playing. I don’t think he likes me that way, cause he never told anything, even when I tried dropping some hints and… I lost hope we can be something more, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. He’s the most important person to me and I don’t want to lose him because of my feelings.”

“Yeah, I know what you’re talking about.”

Something in Suga’s voice made Oikawa raise his gaze and he saw this longing in other’s man eyes. He knew this feeling so well. He felt it almost every day. So he followed his gaze and wasn’t even that surprised when he saw Daichi standing on the other side of the room.

Tooru pulled his knees under his chin and smiled sadly at him.

“Looks like it’s a setter thing, huh?”

Daichi must have felt their eyes on him, because he turned and smiled at Sugawara so sweetly, that Oikawa was surprised to see this expression on usually serious captain’s face.

“But… Do it has to be?” He heard Koushi’s voice. “It’s Christmas, time of miracles.”

Tooru looked at him, but before he could say anything the other boy stood up and made his way through the room. Oikawa watched him go, surprised. What was happening?

When Suga came to Daichi he said something to his captain, at what the other turned red, but smiled. Then Sugawara kissed him. It was brief, but made them both smiling even wider and it made room erupt in the screams and claps. Everyone who knew them also knew for how long they were in love, but both of them too afraid to say anything. It was exhausting watching them like that, so everyone was happy it was finally over.

Oikawa was sitting still, trying to assimilate what just happened, when Suga turned and looked him in the eyes. The massage was clear: Now it’s your turn.

Time of miracles, huh?

He saw Iwaizumi entering the room, probably drawn by the noise.

Tooru took deep breath and approached his best friend. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t have a chance.

“God, you’re so cute like this.”

And Iwaizumi’s lips were on his. This time it was a real kiss. And this time Oikawa was also more prepared, and he didn’t freeze. Quite the contrary, he put his hands on Hajime’s cheeks and kissed him back, tilting his head, so their noses didn’t bump.

When they parted Oikawa smirked.

“So, no mistletoe this time?”

Iwaizumi punched him lightly in the arm..

“You’re still a shit.”

“But you like me anyway,” Oikawa said matter-of-factly, not letting his good mood go. He just kissed his long-time crush, person who he loved for he doesn’t even remembers how long.

“Yeah, I do,” Iwaizumi answered without missing a beat, and Tooru’s heart melted.

“Good,” he said, this time showing this one of his rare, sincere smiles, which he was smiling only when he was with his ace. “Because I like you too, Hajime.”

In response he got a shy smile and kiss in the cheek. He could get used to this.


End file.
